


Three Billboards Outside Corellia, PA

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Humor, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, based on that episode of the office, mentions of Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Poe Dameron has recently been made the manager of Corellia Paper Supply, much to Ben Solo's chagrin. When someone defaces the billboards from their new ad campaign, Ben stresses out. Poe only wants to help him relieve that stress.





	Three Billboards Outside Corellia, PA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts).



> Well, I never thought I'd find myself writing darkpilot, but here we are. This is based on [this](https://youtu.be/v2lwdvydNsw) episode of The Office. I imagined Poe as the Andy and Ben as the Dwight... just in case you were curious.
> 
> Thanks so much to the amazing [ohwise1ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwise1ne/pseuds/ohwise1ne) for beta-ing this, my first m/m porn! And as with most of my more questionable choices, this is all ever-so-reylo's fault so I gift this crack to her.

Poe Dameron has been acting manager of Corellia Paper Supply for only two weeks. Ben Solo has hated every minute of it. It should’ve been him. One incident with a prop lightsaber and HR blacklisted him from ever attaining manager status. Fuck this stupid company.

The thing is, he doesn’t hate Poe. Only the power he’s been given. The two of them have been frenemies since they were teenagers. Ben was among the first to know when Poe finally came out of the closet after high school. Even before Poe had come out to him, Ben would watch him with a strange curiosity. Sometimes instead of imagining that he’d like to punch him in the face for saying something stupid, he’d think about shutting him up by kissing him.

But that was crazy, right? Ben is straight. 

At least, he’s always thought he is. He’s only ever been with girls.

The truth he doesn’t tell anyone, though… is even with how much Poe still annoys him, he still thinks about kissing him sometimes.

Their strange history is why he let Poe talk him into helping out with their latest marketing strategy—a series of billboards advertising their new, lower prices. Ben doesn’t think they’ll make much of an impact, but it’s hard to say no when Poe gets the puppy dog eyes going.

He is enjoying his morning coffee, having just made his first sale of the day, when the new girl storms in, a gigantic smile on her face. Her name is Rey Somers, and she works in customer service. What she’s doing at a paper supply company is beyond Ben, because she’s the kind of gorgeous that should be modeling swimwear. He knows she is way out of his league, so he’s barely even spoken to her.

“Have you guys seen the billboards?” She can barely contain her laughter, and suddenly Ben is worried.

Poe struts out of his office—he’s always strutting and it’s ridiculously annoying. (Fine, it’s also kinda sexy.) “They’re pretty great, right?”

“Oh, they’re even better now,” Rey says and pulls out her phone.

Paige Tico, the receptionist, is the first out of her chair to look at Rey’s phone. “Oh my god.”

“What happened?” Ben finally says, pulling his lumbering form out of his chair and walking over.

Rey smirks at him. “Someone defaced the billboards.”

Paige playfully slaps Poe on the shoulder. “In what universe did you think this was a good pose?”

“Well, I guess I didn’t think that some teenager would scale the thing to draw a giant dick on it. I gotta admit, I’m kinda impressed.” Poe is scratching his stubble as he looks at the pictures on Rey’s phone. There are two of him by himself, now looking like he’s giving a BJ to a disembodied dick.

Ben gulps awkwardly. “The one with you and me?”

Rey giggles. “ _ That _ is my personal favorite.” She turns her phone to Ben and he can see now—the dumb pose Poe had them make—it is perfectly suited for Poe to be giving it to him in the ass,  _ hard _ . With a  _ giant _ dick, if the graffiti is any indication.

It is obscene, and Ben is mortified. But even more embarrassing is the fact that he’s also mildly turned on. The thought of him and Poe doing  _ that _ —maybe with Rey watching. No.  _ Stop it, Solo. _ “Dear lord. How long do we have these billboards?”

“Six months,” Paige answers.

“Fuck.” Maybe he can go out there himself, paint over it.

“Oh come on, Ben. Have a sense of humor. It’s still doing what we want, which is get attention.” Poe is taking this all in stride. Of course he would, he never worries about his reputation. Not the way Ben does at least.

“Yeah,” Ben mumbles as he walks out the door. He just needs to think.

 

* * *

 

Poe finds him in the stairwell, slouched against the wall. “Hey man, you alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Punk ass kids.”

“Is this really just about the billboards?” Poe is close now, too close. 

Ben shudders when he runs his hand along his bicep. “Stop.”

“Why? Does this make you uncomfortable?” He waits for a beat, but doesn’t remove his hand, running it up and onto his chest right over his pounding heart. “Or do you like it?”

Ben’s eyes go wide and he feels himself harden, despite how he’s been trying to ignore the obvious attraction he has to his infuriating boss and sometimes friend. “I—no…”

“You’ve always been a shit liar, Ben. And I know you’ve been curious about this for nearly as long as I have.” He doesn’t wait for permission, a smug grin on his lips as he starts unbuckling Ben’s belt. “Let me help you with this stress you seem to have built up.”

He frees Ben’s cock and his eyes sparkle. Somehow in all their years of friendship, he’s never managed to see it up close. “My, my, my… who do we have here? And so happy to see me.”

“Poe—” Ben growls low in his throat.

“Right. I’m sure you want my mouth put to better use.” Suddenly he’s on his knees in front of Ben, and it gives him a thrill to see him in a subservient position—to be the one with all the power.

He rethinks that dynamic quickly though as Poe’s hot breath ghosts over his tip, then his tongue is gliding along his shaft and Ben’s eyes roll back in his head, hitting his skull on the wall behind him with a groan. Sure, he’s been blown by girls before—but this is something else. 

Poe knows exactly what he’s doing and how to drive him wild, swirling his tongue around Ben as he takes him deeper in his mouth. The sight of his oldest friend’s head bobbing up and down as he sucks him off has Ben feeling a maelstrom of emotions and he knows he won’t last long.

“God, Dameron. When did you get so good at this?”

He feels him smirk around his girth and suck even harder, his other hand squeezing his balls. Then he runs his hand over the length he can’t cover with his mouth, using his excess spittle as lube. It is depraved and absolutely glorious.

Ben loses it then, coming with a grunt and spilling down Poe’s throat. He swallows every drop like a champ.

“Fuck… I can’t believe my best friend has the biggest dick I’ve ever seen and this is my first time seeing it.”

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Ben roars with laughter as he zips himself up.

 

* * *

 

Poe is a bottom. 

He’s tried being a top—and sometimes it works. Sometimes it’s fun. But for him, there’s no better feeling than when some macho man out to prove himself fills him to the brim. He loves being face down in a pillow, or up against a wall, or flat on his back while being pounded like there’s no tomorrow.

And now that he’s had Ben Solo’s dick in his mouth, he can’t help but wonder what it would be like in his ass. Whoever defaced the billboard depicted him giving it to Ben, but he definitely would prefer it the other way around.

Only, Ben has been avoiding him ever since he sucked him off in the stairwell. Poe figured he was helping his buddy out with his bicuriosity, but maybe he’d just made things worse. Truth be told, he’d always had a little crush on Ben. How could he not? That dark hair, those muscles, how fucking big and tall he is.

To make matters worse, he thinks going down on Ben may have given him more confidence. He’s been chatting up the new girl, Rey, the past few days. He’s pretty sure they are both into each other.

Which really is fine with Poe. He’s been dancing around Finn in accounting for forever. He doesn’t want a relationship with Ben. Just a good fuck.

So today he has broken out the big guns—it’s casual Friday and he’s wearing his tightest jeans. The ones that make his ass look divine. He also has on a t-shirt that hugs him in all the right places. If there’s one thing he knows for sure, it’s that Ben enjoys his body.

“What’s good, Solo? Any big weekend plans?” He perches himself on the edge of Ben’s desk, giving him a good view of his package. The man has to be wondering, right? Poe has seen his, but he hasn’t seen Poe’s.

“N-not really,” Ben stammers, his eyes instantly drawn to Poe’s groin.

_ Success _ . “You should come over to my place. I need help putting together this new entertainment center from IKEA, and I know you’re handy with that sorta thing. I’ll pay you in pizza and beer.”

“Um, okay.”

“Great, it’ll be like old times.”  _ Except with more fucking _ . He saunters back to his office, taking care to make sure his ass is on display.

 

* * *

 

Ben knew what Poe was up to. How could he not? He had seen him pursue tons of other guys in their years of friendship, so he knows all his tricks. It isn’t like Poe is a relationship type, anyway. He has a long list of conquests.

Still, ever since the best blowjob of his life, he had been wondering what else Poe was hiding up his proverbial sleeve. It would be worth it to find out. He had already dipped his toe in the water; might as well go for a swim, right?

He gulps as he knocks on the door of Poe’s apartment, a place he’s been to many times before—never has it looked so daunting.

“Hey man,” Poe greets as if they are old buddies—because they are.

They squirm their way through a basketball game on TV and the promised pizza and beer. Ben notices the entertainment center is already put together. Maybe it’s the same one that’s always been here. It was just an excuse, anyway.

“What exactly is it you want from me?” Ben asks, after he’s had enough beers to loosen his tongue.

“One good fuck. That’s all I want… with you on top.”

Ben thinks about Poe’s mouth around his cock, takes another swig of beer, and answers, “Okay.”

Kissing him is different than he imagined. His tongue is smoother, his taste sweeter, even with tang of the beer. Ben moans when Poe’s hands thread through his hair. Girls have always loved his hair, but this—his touch—is firmer, rougher. It feels  _ good _ .

Poe wants him to take control, which is something Ben knows how to do. He’s just never done it with a dude before. How different can it be? He shoves him onto the bed, Poe’s look of surprise sending delicious tingles down his spine. “Take off your clothes,” he orders.

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” he asks.

“Just get naked, Dameron.” Ben rids himself of clothes as well and takes in his oldest friend, spread out and vulnerable before him. His cock is hard and ready. “Let’s do this.”

He climbs on top of Poe and kisses him again roughly, before grabbing the lube that’s been staring him down from the nightstand. Poe laughs as he grabs at Ben’s chest. “It’s like you’re chiseled from marble.”

“Shut up and turn over.”

“Yes, sir!” Poe answers, and Ben thinks if he has to hear him say one more thing, he’s going to leave right now—erection or not.

His ass is really nice. Nicer than he’s been imagining. Ben runs a hand down Poe’s spine, making him shudder. He likes being the one in control. He gives Poe’s cheeks a firm slap before separating them and running a finger over his puckered hole.

Ben’s leaking with anticipation now, having imagined this for far too long. He squirts an ample amount of lube, testing Poe’s entrance with his fingers first. He sinks in up to his knuckle and bites his lip thinking about how it will be his cock soon enough.

Poe is lying prostrate before him, and he whines when Ben’s finger starts to move. Poe’s hand moves to his own dick as Ben’s is preoccupied with his hole.

Satisfied with how he’s doing, Ben asks, “You’re clean, right?” Hell of a time to be asking, but he doesn’t want to take it for granted.   
“Yes,” comes the breathy response.

“Good. Me too.” Then he is pressing in, the lube warm and wet and helping to ease him along. Ben has had an ass before. But not a man’s, and never Poe’s. It is exquisite as he pushes further, almost afraid of being rejected by the tight ring until he sinks in fully, a groan escaping his lips.

“So full,” Poe whispers, bucking back into him.

“Damn right you’re full of me,” Ben mutters as he starts to move. His entrance grips Ben tightly, the feeling euphoric. He grabs Poe’s hips and pushes into him harder.

Their moans take on a staccato rhythm in the quiet bedroom. Ben is breathing harder now, his hips meeting Poe’s, the squelching noises of their union going straight to his cock. This is what he’s been missing all this time? Fuck.

“God you’re so big,” Poe mumbles, his arm moving faster beneath him. He sounds close.

“And you take me so well,” Ben leans over to whisper into his ear. This is almost too intimate, but somehow it doesn’t feel weird.

He speeds up, thrusting into Poe’s ass like his life depends on it. Maybe it does. All he knows is that he’s seeing stars in the next few moments as he comes hard, painting his friend’s insides with his come. Poe groans a moment later, and Ben sees his sticky load on the sheets. He smiles with the realization that he did that. 

It’s over all too soon and as Ben lies next to Poe, thinking it wouldn’t be so bad if they did that again, Dameron finally speaks. “You know, you should really ask out that Rey girl. I think she has a crush on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh ho HO! What's this, setup for future Reylo, possibly Preylo? We shall see...


End file.
